Hell Yeah, She Got It Made
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Just a random one-shot I thought of while listening to my iPod. Enjoy!  Miz/OC


**Hell Yeah, She Got It Made**

**Based off the song "She Got It Made" by Plies and Bei Maejor**

**Miz/OC(Tanielle)**

**This is just a little something to kind of help my writing. It's more for me but I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me some reviews. Thanks:)**

"Do you like it?" These were the four simple words Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin uttered to his fiancee for such an expensive gift. "Mikey, baby I love it but this is too much." Mike had given her a $20,000 Chanel diamond necklace as a congratulatory gift for winning the WWE Divas Tag Team Championships with her sister. " Nothing is never enough for my queen." Mike whispered as he kissed her neck. " I know but it was just a title win, no big deal and no need for all of this. But I think it's beautiful and I can't thank you enough." Lately it seemed like Mike was in the giving mood. Tanielle had no idea where all this money was coming from but she was pretty sure he hads spent over $100,000 on her in the past week. She had been overwhelmed with expensive jewelry, candlelight dinners, helicopter rides, random boquets of roses, Gucci shoes, clothes and Prada Handbags. It was all really sweet, but if he didn't stop soon, he was going to go bankrupt! "Baby, I got one more-"Michael Gregory Mizanin, stop with the gifts please. This is really too much and I know I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you but I don't feel right accepting all of these gifts. I feel like such a goldigger."

Mike sat down in a plush chair in the bedroom in their huge Hollywood mansion. He had sort of a look of disappointment in his eye. Noticing the look, Tanielle came over and sat down beside him. Mike sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "What's wrong, baby? Did I say something?" "It's not you, it's just that ever since I asked you to marry me, it made me feel like I had to do all I can to keep you so you wouldn't leave like the rest of them." Mike was now on the verge of tears. "Rest of who, Mikey?" "The rest of my girlfriends. They always made me feel like I was never good enough for them." Tanielle looked deeply into his bright blue eyes that were filled with tears. "Baby, I'm not Eve or Maryse. You are perfect to me just the way you are. I don't need for you to buy me expensive gifts to make yourself feel good enough because you've already gave me the best gift of them all." "What is that?" Mike said, still kind of upset. "Your love and that my dear is priceless." Tanielle swiped her thumb across a falling tear on Mike's cheek. "I love you and I want you to know that as long as you're with me, you don't have to worry about anything because I'm here to spoil you. No matter how much object." Tanielle giggled at Mike who was now smiling. "Since I see there's just no convincing you, I appreciate it everything and I love you with all my heart."

**Very cheesy I know but I just had to write it. This song was stuck in my head and somehow I kept thinking of Miz, so this is what happened. **

**Song Lyrics**

**I buy you Gucci and Prada, and fly you all around the world  
>Because you so much hotter, then all them other girls<br>So when we rollin' on the eastside, you coolin' wit me  
>But when you pull up in that new ride, this is all they gon' say<br>Damn right she got it goooood, hell yeah she got it made  
>Damn right she got it goooood, hell yeah she got it made<strong>

**Millionaire life status I can make yours the same  
>Big crib, nice whips, I can get it all arranged<br>I can get ya own chauffeur, I can put ya on a plane  
>Clear stones, nice diamonds I can put 'em in ya ring<br>Big rocks, flawless ice, I can put it on ya chain  
>Nice weight, nice hips, I can put it on ya frame<br>Buy ya stocks, buy ya bonds, I can put 'em in ya name  
>If you like to ride candy, I can put ya in the paint<br>If you like top shelf, I can put it in ya drink  
>If you need a little paper I can put it in ya bank<br>If you need a little sex, I can drop it in ya tank  
>If you ever get cold, I can put you in a mink<br>**

**I can make ya everyday look like a big time model  
>I can spoil ya everyday and have ya livin' on the water<br>All 5 star suites, we ain't doin' no Ramada's  
>You ain't got to cook baby, all you got to do is order<br>If you ever wit me, you ain't got to spend a quarter  
>Ya own beautician baby, all you got to do is call her<br>Got a closet full of purses, everyone of 'em I dont bought 'em  
>Got ya a teacup Yorkie just to match wit the Prada<br>Wanna tear down Bell Harbor, all you got to do is holla  
>Let ya act a little street, let ya drink out of the bottle<br>Send ya on vacation wit ya girls and ya mama  
>Wanna stay a whole month, you can stay long as you wanna<strong>


End file.
